Equiparando sentimientos
by Karla 'Mione
Summary: Te sale tan natural quererme, me lo dices con la mirada, con tus labios, en susurros. Dime cómo le hago yo... Cómo le hago para que me creas, para que lo sientas... One-shot.


****

****

** Equiparando Sentimientos **

A pesar de que el peso de mi cuerpo sobre mi brazo izquierdo me lastima, me mantengo en esa posición. Y es que estoy a tu lado, y es que tienes los ojos cerrados, y es que pareces dormir y... tan feliz.

Se siente tan bien, tu tranquilidad, la sonrisa tenue que nace en mí. El viento no mueve tu cabello, pero me afano en arreglarlo, suave, para que no despiertes.

Me has hecho tanto bien, me has tratado tan dulcemente y me has esperado infinitamente, que, en ocasiones, no sé como agradecerte. Siento que das más, siento que me quieres más, siento que mi cariño es tan chiquito al lado del tuyo. Me siento pequeñita, me siento desagradecida y... siento que te lastimo... Siento eso y más: que no te doy suficiente, que mi frialdad te hiere, que soy inmerecedora de todo lo que me das.

Pero hoy, así, tan tranquilo tumbado a mi lado, semidormido y al aire libre, siento que tengo una oportunidad para decirte... para contarte cuánto te quiero.

Hoy, cuando me encorvo un poco, y mis labios se acercan a tu oído, siento que puedo hacer algo, para hacerte feliz, tanto, tanto como me lo haces tú a mí.

- ¿Recuerdas la 1° vez que te dije 'Bonito'? – pregunto, y no me sorprende no encontrar respuesta. No sé si te haces el dormido o de verdad lo estás.- Yo sí. No te lo dije de frente, pues temía te burlaras; te lo dije, eso sí, en un mensaje. Recuerdo que a los pocos días, mientras conversábamos, me casi-suplicaste no te llamara así. – sonrío, al recordarlo, mientras vuelvo mi mirada a ti. – Tenías miedo me lo tomara a mal, y me molestara, pero lo dijiste tan sutilmente, y de forma tan sumisa, que no me quedo otra que aceptarlo. Abocaste en que era muy infantil, parecía un apodo de niño. – una leve carcajada se me escapa, y la cubro con la mano que te acariciaba el cabello hasta hace un instante.

Me parece haber visto un asomo de sonrisa en tu rostro. Quizás no estés del todo dormido.

- Jamás pude dejar de llamarte así, ¿verdad? Y no me decías nada, me dejabas y en tu rostro no había nunca asomo de fastidio o hastío.- mi mano te vuelve a acariciar, mi mirada sigue fija en ti.- Pero tampoco jamás te dije por qué te llamo así, por qué, a pesar que me lo pediste, nunca acaté tu petición.-

Se hace un breve pero vital silencio. Mi mirada firme hacia el frente, como meditando, tomando las palabras correctas en mi mente y, mientras mi mano surca tu rostro, te confieso:

_Bonito es una simple palabra. Sencilla, pero singular, como tú. Tan fácil de decir, y tan fácil de encariñar. Bonito es una palabra corta, que representa tantas y tantas cosas, que representa sentimientos, estados, emociones. Bonito parece tan pequeño, pero en realidad es tan enorme. _

_Bonito cuando sonríes (no es necesario que rías, sino una simple sonrisa) y tus dientes se asoman apenas entre tus labios; cuando miras, a esa persona que te arrancó aquella sonrisa, mientras lo haces. Y te ves tan guapo, tan guapo, que, siento, enrojezco y mis piernas no resistirán mi peso. _

_Bonito como ese calorcito que se siente al estar contigo. Como el calor de tus manos rozando mi piel. Como el calor de tu aliento confundiéndose con el mío; como la tibieza de tu lengua explorando mi boca, como el ardor de tu cuerpo queriendo aferrarse al mío. Como cuando confiesas me deseas, y la voz te falta. _

_Bonito cuando tus manos surcan mi rostro, mis labios y cuello (sin malicia), obligándome a cerrar los ojos; y me miras mientras lo haces, como no creyendo que esté en tus brazos, como no creyendo que me deje ser, por ti. _

_Bonito, cuando abro los ojos, y te encuentro mirándome, a detalle, mi frente, mis mejillas, mis párpados y, cuando llegas a mis ojos, me murmuras, bajito, bajito, y con tanto esfuerzo que las palabras parecieran venirte del alma: 'eres tan linda.' Sería estúpido creerte, sería tonto darte la razón; pero hay algo en ti, todo tú, cada gesto, hasta el tono de tu voz y la intensidad de tus ojos, que hacen mi coherencia caiga, y te crea, y sonría, porque soy bonita, aunque sea sólo para ti, aunque sea sólo por ese ratito. _

_Bonito, cuando pierdo el control y tú, a pesar de desearlo tanto, te detienes, y me dices que no avancemos más. Sólo por mí... _

_Bonito, Ron, bonito. Porque representas todo ello para mí: _

_Un de esas cosas **bonitas** que te suceden en la vida. _

Y, cuando vuelvo mi mirada hacia ti, tus ojos yacen abiertos, mirando los míos, los labios semiabiertos, entre sorprendido y emocionado; tanto, que logras hacerme sonreír ante tu expresión.

-Te amo, Ron. Y te lo digo no como las tantas veces que lo hacemos, sino con ese calor **bonito** que se siente al decirlo. Te amo.-

Y esa lágrima que resbala por tu mejilla es quizás mi mayor regalo, mi mayor mérito: quizás mis sentimientos equipararon los tuyos.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dedicado a: **_Mep_. Esta wapísima muchacha me ha ayudado tanto, me ha alentado siempre; sin ella yo, como escritora, no existiría. Va en serio. :) A ti, linda, por tu infinita paciencia y cariño. :)

**Notas de la Autora: **Algo sencillo, así, simple, simple, pero va con mucho sentimiento de mi parte. ¿El resultado? A su veredicto. :)

Karla

('Mione)

_Post Scriptum:_ Gracias por la nominación en Harry Argentino (muchas wapas que leen acá lo hacen también por allá, por ello aprovecho para agradecer), miren que sin hacer acto de presencia en más de 3 meses y, aún así, tomarme en cuenta. Se les quiere, ¡y tanto! :D


End file.
